Something New
by NutPea16
Summary: Harry and Ginny's sex life has come to a bit of a stop. With some advice from Hermione, can they bring back the spark? HPGW Oneshot. Pure smut for those in a smutty mood. A request from brilliantbutterbooks. Enjoy! ('3')b *chuu*


**Something New**

For the past 2 years, Harry and Ginny have been as happy as they can be.

However, their sex life has come to a bit of a stop.

The last time they touched each other was . . . Oh, about 2-3 months ago and Ginny has become a tad bit frustrated.

"If he's not working, he's sleeping and if he's not sleeping, he's working" she explained to her best friend, Hermione.

Hermione couldn't help but blush at hearing about her friends sex life. She may not be innocent herself but she really didn't want to hear the details.

"Maybe you need more . . . Spontaneity?" Asked Hermione,

"Like what?" Replied Ginny,

"Ok," she began, "Me and Draco are going to the beach this weekend for a small holiday. You can come along if you want and I'll ask Ron and Lavender too. It'll be like a couples weekend.

Ginny pondered for a second.

"Sounds great" she finally said.

-BREAK-BREAK-

"Ahh," said a sun-bathing Harry, "This is nice"

"Yeah," replied Ginny, biting her lip as she gazed at his body. She felt heat begin to pool in her stomach.

"Gin?" Asked Harry,

"Hn?" She answered, not really paying attention but really focusing on the trail that lead from his belly button to his . . .

She quickly looked away, unaware of the smirk on Harry's face.

"Come on" he said, pulling her to her feet and leading her to the sea.

"That's cold!" She exclaimed as her feet felt the water,

"Relax," he whispered, "you'll soon warm up"

She blushed at the hidden meaning and followed him into the water.

He released her as he moved deeper into the clear sea.

She swam to him, her leg bumped against his erection and she gasped.

"It's nothing to be surprised about, Gin" he gave a wicked grin, "it's nothing you haven't felt before"

She remembered the times of how he felt inside of her, so thick and filling and she gave a small moan.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, causing his erect member to grind against her core.

"H-Harry . . . " she lightly moaned into his ear,

He gripped the soft globes of flesh of her backside and pulled her closer, pressing harder into her sex.

He turned her so that her back was facing the shore, making it so that no one could see what he was about to do.

He looked down and saw that her nipples had puckered against her white bikini top, whether it was from the cold or from arousal he didn't know.

He leant down and gave a harsh suck at one erected bud,

"Ah," she gasped, "H-Harry, oh"

He bit sharply on the tip and she arched her back at the slight pain it caused.

"M-More," she whimpered,

He smiled evily against her skin, "I always knew you liked a bit of pain Ginny,

She moaned at his husky tone.

Below the water, he moved her bikini bottoms to the side. He felt her ready and wet, despite the water.

She moved her hand to squeeze his erected shaft through his swimming trunks and he groaned against her ear. She moved her hand up and down, relishing the small pants Harry released.

He pulled her hand away and he attempted to enter her, his shorts still in tact.

"A-As expected," he said, "Only the tip went in"

"Ah!" Exclaimed Ginny, "P-Please, don't t-tease me"

"But when you look so cute, I can't help but bully you a little" he replied with a light chuckle.

He pulled out and Ginny's hand went straight to remove his member from his shorts.

When he was eventually free, she plunged him inside of her in one rough thrust.

"Oh!" They both moaned.

"God! I've missed this. You're tightness, how I managed to survive 2 months without this, I have no idea"

She raised her hips and she felt him slide out until the tip was left in. Harry rammed himself back in and her body jolted. He moved deeper into the water so only their heads were visible.

"This way," he began, "No one can see your body move as I fuck you"

He felt her clench around him.

"Oh," he chuckled, "A fan of dirty talk, are we?"

"N-No, I . . ." She started but he gave another hard thrust which turned her words into a moan.

"Don't lie," he stated and he pinched her nipple harshly as a small punishment, "I can feel you tighten around me when I say something naughty"

"Oh . . . God!" She moaned into his shoulder to muffle the loudness.

His thrusts increased in speed and she felt her stomach begin to coil.

"Harry!" She cried, "I'm . . . I'm going . . ."

He quickly pulled, denying her of her release.

"What . . . What the hell?" She asked in a daze,

"I can't have you coming so soon," he responded,

"B-But tha-" he interrupted her by pounding into her again. This time, he didn't stop. He didn't want to stop.

"Yes!" She yelled into his neck, "Don't you dare fucking stop!"

He reached his hand between then and pinched her clit. The pain shot through her but it only enhanced her pleasure.

"Harry!" She gripped him tightly as her orgasm hit. She also bit his neck to muffle her scream.

The biting became his undoing and he released his seed inside of her.

"Ginny," he whispered, "Oh, Merlin"

They looked into each other's eyes, trying to catch their breaths.

"There's . . . There's a secluded area . . ." Harry tried to say, "Behind . . . Behind those rocks"

"We . . . We might get caught" she said breathlessly,

"Makes it more exciting, don't you think?" He smirked,

Ginny released her hold on him after she licked his neck as a silent apology.

They made their way back to the shore but then they changed their course so they headed behind a secret corner of the beach.

"Harry," Ginny purred. Harry turned to look at her and he saw he bent over, leaning on a rock. He could see his come dripping down her thigh.

"Oh my God . . ." He whispered.

She wiggled her backside and said, "Don't you want this, Harry?"

"You know damn well I do" he growled,

"Then stop gawking and fuck me already,"

He was surprised at her words as Ginny never spoke like that.

"What's wrong? Getting impatient?" He said, giving her ass a light smack.

She gasped, "H-Hurry"

He chuckled and spread her cheeks, the bikini bottoms covering both her sex and hole.

"I don't see why you should wear clothes . . . " he whispered to himself,

"Because if I didn't then everyone will see what's yours" she stated.

He slapped her ass again, harder than the others. He watched possessively as the skin began to go crimson.

"Harry," she moaned, "Oh, please"

She felt him move the pants to the side. She felt the pad of his thumb push lightly into the shriveled pucker of her backside.

"Someday," he began, "Someday I want to enter you here"

"Yes," she replied with a groan, "Whenever you want"

Harry pushed in his thumb, all the way to the knuckle and began to wiggle it to reduce the tightness.

"Oh!" She cried, "I-It feels s-strange"

"Is that good or bad?" He chuckled,

"It's good," she replied, "it's _so_ good"

He added the thumb of his other hand and pulled them apart, stretching the red ring.

"I can see inside of you, you know" he stated, "Such a healthy colour, so pink and flushed"

He felt her twitch at his words.

"It's like it's winking at me," he said with a small laugh,

"Stop embarrassing me," she whined,

She could feel him grinning at her.

He pulled out his thumbs and dribbled some saliva onto her entrance, lubricating it.

He placed his erection in between the cheeks and rubbed against the hole teasingly.

"H-Harry!" She exclaimed, "Please"

"Since you asked so nicely," he rammed his cock inside her.

"Ah! Oh, Merlin!" She moaned,

"Holy fuck!" Harry yelled, "Ginny!"

He started pounding into her at a rough pace, her body jolting forward as their bodies met.

"F-Faster, Harry! Oh, God!" She cried and Harry's thrusts became frantic.

"It's feels . . . Feels so good!" He groaned,

"Yes! Ah! I'm going to come!" Yelled Ginny.

Harry brought his hand to her drenched clit.

"N-No, I . . . I'm coming!" And then she was overwhelmed with pleasure. Harry felt her enclose around his even more, sending him into his own release.

"Ginny! Oh, fuck!" Every last drop of his seed was let out inside of her,

"I-It's so . . . Hot" she whispered.

Harry began to pull out, his come dripping out of her as he did so.

"I don't think I can go another few months without this, Gin" he said, still watching his essence spill out her.

She smiled at him and replied, "Come on, let's go back"

They returned to the stares of Hermione, Ron and Lavender and the all too knowing smirk of Draco.

"Did Pothead and Weaselette enjoy themselves?" He mocked,

"Jealous much, Malfoy" Harry teased,

"For your information, Pothead" stated Draco, "Granger and I have done it in way more adventurous places"

"Draco!" Said a blushing Hermione,

"Eeewww!" Exclaimed Ron,

"Come on, Gin" said Harry, "We've got some catching up to do"

They started walking back to their hotel room when Harry turned to Draco and stated,

"Let the games begin"


End file.
